I Want You To Stay
by NotSoGreatGamerGirl
Summary: Robin finds out she kills her own husband, and makes a big decision. FemuxChrom One-shot


Robin remembered earlier that day clearly.

"You're the one who killed father," Lucina had told her with a pained look on her face.

She had trouble responding to that. Luckily her blue haired daughter had saved her the trouble.

"I can't let that happen Mother. I'm sorry... I have no choice." At that point Lucina had withdrew her Falchion with tears coming out of her eyes.

Even Robin couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth after that. "Go ahead, I know you'll make it quick." The sad smile on her face was beginning to falter, but she would not cry in front her daughter. "I love you and your father dearly, I would do anything to protect you both.

Lucina started to sob each one gradually getting louder. "I'm so sorry Mother! I don't what else to do!"

Robin realized she was getting closer to tears. The sight of her daughter struggling to make one of her most important decisions caused her to fall to her knees. "Go ahead, I forgive you," she had said softly.

Lucina took a few steps closer her hands shaking as she held her blade. She paused and brought her sword up.

Robin closed her eyes waiting for death to take her. She heard a noise and opened one eye to see that it was the Falchion laying on the ground.

Lucina fell to her knees in the same position in front of her mother. She threw her arms around her and managed to say the same phrase over and over again. "I'm sorry!"

The creak in the floorboard brought Robin back to reality. She tiptoed towards the nursery and quietly open the door hoping no one was awake at this time at night. She walked towards the crib at the end of the room.

Baby Lucina opened her eyes and then closed them. "Mama?" Was all she said before she went back to sleep.

Silent tears fell from her face as she picked up her child. "I'll miss you most of all." She kissed Lucina on the forehead before putting her back in the crib.

She headed out into the dark hallways once more and walked to her room. Chrom was laying there all alone. Robin quietly chuckled at his position. His arms and legs were sprawled out on the bed. He always did take up most space. She walked over to him putting a letter on his nightstand. Then she silently made her way through the castle, and outside into the cold of the night.

* * *

><p>When light peeked through his curtains Chrom woke up. He expected Robin to be curled up at his side with her silver hair all over the place. He frowned when he realized she was not.<p>

"Milord?" A familiar voice called out.

Chrom rolled his eyes, Frederick always seemed to be there no matter what. "Yes Frederick?"

"You and Lady Robin's breakfast has arrived."

Chrom sighed. Robin was probably in the library, sitting in her favorite chair by a big window reading. "Bring it in Frederick while I retrieve Robin."

Frederick opened the door. He was surprisingly not in his armor but in a white shirt and a tie with black dress pants. He proceeded to place a tray with a large assortment of food down on the nightstand. He quickly noticed the envelope addressed Chrom. "Milord, there appears to be a letter for you."

"Thanks Frederick, I'll read it on my way to the library."

Frederick bowed and left the room to get breakfast for Lissa.

Chrom quickly made his way out of bed and threw on some proper clothes before scooping up the letter and a piece of toast. He opened the letter and began to read while eating.

_Dear Chrom,_

_I'm sure you noticed I wasn't in bed this morning. I'll also assume you're going to check to library. I wish I could tell you this face to face but I'm long gone by now. I'm sure that you're confused so let me explain._

_When we first realized Marth was our daughter Lucina she told us that we didn't survive. You though we both had died for the sake of our country, for some noble sake to save the save the world._

_That is not the case._

_I'm the one who kills you in the future. Not Validar or some other evil source. Me. And for that reason alone I can not stay. If Lucina asks about me when she is older give her the other note inside this envelope. My final words to you Chrom are I love you. May we meet again a better life._

_Your Tactician and wife,_

_Robin_

Chrom had tears running from his face. His vision was blurred and did not notice the vase that walked into and broke. Instead of trying to conceal his blunder instead sat next to the shards of glass whispering to himself, "I wanted you to stay." The glass next to him was broken just like his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I should be updating Ylisstol University but I really wanted to write this. Poor Chrom!<strong>

**Any suggestions for one shots? Go ahead and ask and I will try to write one for you.**

**-NotSoGreatGamerGirl**


End file.
